Cling stretch film for pallet wrapping has been extensively proposed in the prior art. The prior art has been concerned with the mechanical performance and cling characteristics of such films.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,188 discloses a single-sided cling stretch film of A/B/C structure where layer A exhibits a high cling force to the surface of the layer B which has a high tensile strength, wherein the C layer is cling-free. Such cling stretch films do not allow aeration of the pallet.
In cases where aeration is required, U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,681 has provided an air-permeable stretch film comprising two layers of polymeric film which clingingly adhere to one another and contain reinforcing perforations therethrough. In this patent, the proposed laminate structure increases the weight of the product considerably.
EP 1 255 681B1 discloses a reinforced perforated pre-stretched stretch film, wherein the high-stiffness final product has a high cost of production and increased weight due to the reinforcement.
For low weight wrapping film capable of ventilation, EP 0 820 856 B1 discloses a perforated pre-stretched stretch film, wherein the holes cover 30 to 70% of the area of the elongated film, wherein the elongation at break values are in the range of 200 to 500%. Furthermore, this film has a cling value of 3.9 gr, which is rather low.